Guyver: Retold
by Deathlocks
Summary: This is the story of how life could be if the bio-boosting armor fell into someone elses hands. I was doing this for some English homework, and decided to turn it into a better story, so enjoy!


**Guyver: Retold**

I knew as my foot touched the cold metallic surface of the plane that something horribly wrong was going to happen. When I left home I felt like the world was going to end. My dad said all I was doing was just being silly and that I should just grow up. As we left the ground and flew over the trees I looked out the window. That was a bad choice. A mushroom cloud exploded from the depths of the woods and fire erupted from within.

By now there was about one hundred or so people look out the window and more people coming to see. I saw a glint of something metallic come spinning at the plane. This lady next to me screamed as the object came shattering through the bottom of the plane tearing up through the metal and smashed onto the roof of the plane. It hit the roof at a weird angle and it flew down and landed in my friend Joes lap. "what…What in hells name is this Quint?" asked Joe. "I really have no idea Joe, its seems kind of organic, like strings of muscle or tendons." I said.

The Orb in the middle glowed and the ropey tendons writhed around as if they were being tortured. "what the…?" Joe shoved the object towards me. "huh I don't want this…" I never got to finish my sentence as the thing burst out of its metallic casing and enveloped me in its ropes. I felt the rope pull the orb towards my temple and stick there as if it was glued down. The ropes writhed beneath my skin as if they were trying to reach and find something. I tried pulling apart the strands covering my eyes. I screamed as the pain begin to increase, it felt like I was going to be ripped in two. As I struggled with the strands I felt them harden and smooth over.

It was as if armor plates had just come up from the ropey strands. As the agony stopped I regained my senses a heard everyone screaming. I felt a shift in the planes movement and I looked out the window and I saw we were headed down. Joe screamed and as I dived over to his body 2 protect his the entire world felt like it went black. I woke up hours later. When I got up my movements felt fluid and more graceful. But also quick and agile.

I looked around and the sight horrified me. Bodies mutilated lying everywhere, bits of arms and legs just strewn everywhere. Two Orbs at the back of my head moved forwards as I sensed something moving in the wreckage. The armors self defense system kicked in and two fast moving blades came out of my elbow. I went over to the wreckage and lifted up one of the plates and threw it away as easy as a baby would smash through polystyrene. As I looked down I started into the expressionless face of my friend Joe. "Joe? Are you alive?" I asked the voice outputs making my voice sound different. His eyes flicked open.

"who the… who the hell are you, you freak get away from me" shouted Joe. "its me… Quint don't you recognize me? I queried. "no don't you recognize yourself, do you know what you've become?" "no because I haven't looked at my reflection yet" I couldn't believe that he did not recognize me. At that moment I heard a animalistic roar from behind me and I turned around. This hulking muscle bodied monster was standing there with a malicious grin on its face. "well hello Guyver, I see that you have found a host to depend on." he grinned "it's a shame I have to kill you and take you back to chronos."

He ran at me and tensed his muscles. I put my hands up and our hands smacked together as we collided. I felt the ground churn beneath my feet as this monster pushed me back. "Joe, GET BACK" I said as the two vibrating blades expanded from my elbows. I broke off contact and while his hands was still in the air sliced through his skin as if it was tissue. He screamed as blood poured from his hands.

He stepped back and screamed " you will regret this Guyver! I will get my revenge I, Gregole swear this. He laughed insanely as he ran off towards the woods. "oh I don't think you will get revenge you dirty son of a bitch!" I said as I tore open my 2 chest plates and two gelatinous orbs expanded and started to glow. Powerful blue energy formed in the orbs and pure blue energy sucked in. I held my breath as this happened. I felt the energy rushing through me and when it reached its peak it exploded from me in the form of a miniature nuclear explosion.

It enveloped Gregole's body, I could hear him scream over the roar of the power. As the power lessened I noticed there was no trace of Gregole's body. I sighed and as if the power had never been there the armor slipped off, and disappeared, I turned around and saw what I must of looked like. The helmet was insect like, with a big swept back antennae. The only thing remotely human about the entire armor was the eyes. "Here is a thought. Lets never go on holiday ever again" claimed Joe. "Nice thought. I agree with you there." I laughed.

Chapter 2

I sat there. It was an average day, apart from the fact that I had weird pock marks on my back. But this was 3 days after I had first discovered the Guyver and destroyed Gregole with it. I was watching the latest series of 'Friends' as a green energy beam fired through the window and smashed the TV to pieces. I dove out the way just as a second beam vaporized the couch. "what the… Who's there? What are you?" I threw the questions out into the smoke filled hallway.

"I'm from an old friend that you killed, I think you may remember him. He was called Gregole, AND YOU VAPORIZED HIM!" A gruff beast voice echoed through the shattered hallway. "Well he deserved what he got, and you'll deserve what you get to, GUYVER!" I called the Guyver, tentacles enfolded me in a room temperature body glove. The harder parts of the bluish green armour formed up on my body. "BRING IT!" I taunted the unknown enemy. "oh I will Guyver, I will" I faintly saw a huge shadow flicker and move, the green beam fired again, but this time I was ready.

I dove to my left and fired the head beam. I heard a hollow laugh. "Ha Ha, you think that puny beam could do something to me." I heard a sound at the door " What the… hell?" I recognized the voice as Joe's "JOE! Get away from here quickly before he…" I couldn't finish the warning as the hideous beast turned around and snarled at Joe. "RUN JOE NOW!" I screamed at him. "Oh no, please don't leave our little party of fun before you die!" The beast spat acid at Joe. All I could do was just stand there and watch my friend melt from the acid.

"You… you bastard, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" I ran and jumped at him, one of my frequency blades expanding, I sliced at him. He grabbed my arm, then firmly snapped it at the elbow. I screamed in agony as the bone snapped from its usual place. "Your to slow with those blades, maybe you should give them to me!" He pulled off one of the blades and threw it away then he tossed me through the wall and out into the streets.

His dark brown, nearly black hair drifted around in the wind as he looked down at a circular casing. " I'm going to make those bastards regret not properly checking the area. And this time, those twisted bastards won't stop me this time." he declared to no one particular. He grinned in the dark light and his eyes cast a dark gleam as he picked up the object.

I Picked myself off of the rubble strewn ground. I could finally see the enemy. He had a crustacean look alike body, the only strange thing about it is that he had tentacle features on his face, I guess this is where he sprayed the acid from that killed Joe. I couldn't do much with this broken arm. He fired that beam at me, I dove to the right but this time he was ready. He moved the beam so it caught me on the foot so I tumbled over and smacked my broken arm against the paved floor. I let out a muffled sound of pain, then leapt up so he couldn't target me again.

I charged at him and went to hammer him with my clasped fists, but he was to quick and knocked me back into the wall as easily as if I had been a fly. The orb at my abdomen glowed and a red spinning ball formed up in my hand, I pointed the flat of my palm towards the crab monster. As it went see though I fired it from my palm. The monster dived… but to late, it cut into his shoulder and ripped a chunk out of it. He let out a scream of pain. "What the hell was that?" he questioned me. "your guess is as good as mine" I told him. "Well, it matters not its time for me to leave you here Guyver, SEE YOU IN HELL" he fired that green beam at the building above me, I dove out the way only in time to see a dropship pick him up and fly away.

A blue beam shot out of nowhere and carved a charred path through the drop ship. I looked up and saw a distinct figure in black. He dropped down. I recognized the circular medal on the other Guyver's head. It was strange, instead of a smooth head, it was spiked and jagged. His voice flowed through the voice respirators as he said "Hello there Quint, I've watched you for most of this battle. It appears you need practice in fighting, fight me Guyver 1."

He readied his fists and put them closer to his face and crouched a little. "Go on, fight me. Its not going to be a fight to the death just a little practice." I answered with as short "ok". I leapt back and fired my head beam three times, but it just impacted onto his chest and did nothing. He moved forward at a menacing pace. I took a step backwards then went to kick his face. He moved out of the way then went to kick me. I blocked then dove forward with my last remaining frequency blade.

I missed his face by millimeters. "Ah you are quite good Guyver 1, but after a few more practices you could improve." He stated. "What's your name?" I asked. "Just call me Larkin, ok?" he declared in an adamant voice. "Oh you should of told him your real name, then you could both die with fully knowing each other" I turned around slowly as I recognized another Guyver respirator.

I saw a beige colored Guyver, with his respirators on one side of his face, and the two miniscule orbs on the other side. "EAT THIS!" he yelled as he let out a low scream from the two orbs. The ground exploded underneath us as we dove away. I rolled and sprung instantly to my feet, and quite naturally fired my head beam. This time my shot was more accurate and it hit the muscle cords that could be seen in the armor. He let out a whimper of pain and then jumped at us.

He put his two fists together and slammed his fists into the ground, I rolled again and dove at him, my frequency blade aimed at his hand. He blocked it with his own blade and then we collided again, sending sparks and powerful vibrations around the village. Windows shattered around us and glass rained down. Guyver 3 dove at the side off Guyver 2 and sent him into a wall. The wall shattered and as the Guyver's immense strength just pushed the wall aside. I couldn't just dive in there, because I could effect Guyver 3 somehow, and I couldn't fire in there incase I hit Guyver 3 as well.

I didn't have to wait for long as Larkin got thrown out of the rubble. Guyver 2 stepped out calm and gave me one look. "bring it on Guyver 1" he said "I would prefer not to but I will make an exception in your case" I said as I dove forward. We rained punch after punch on each others bodies, but his military training proved off as he grabbed my arm and twisted it. I let out a whimper. He threw me to the floor cracking the tarmac.

I rolled up just in time for him to punch me in the gut "To slow loser." he cackled a mad laugh as he pummeled me for a bit. I looked out of one of my eyes and saw a gravity bullet heading for us. I positioned my body so it would hit his arm. It carved a hole through his arm and his arm just flopped to the floor, twitching. "Ha! Eat that." Guyver 3 called to Guyver 2. "You win this round Guyver's, but next time you won't be so lucky."

He pushed off the ground, the orb at his waist glowing as he floated in the air. "Guyver 1 here's our chance, mega smash him while he's not looking" Guyver 3 called to me. I pulled open my mega masher and the two orbs inflated. Pure blue energy crackled and hissed around me as it was drawn in by the orbs. As me and Larkin were ready to fire purple lightning crackled around the orbs. "FIRE!" Guyver 3 shouted, I let all the energy flow out of me and two huge beams of energy fired at the back of Guyver 2.

Guyver 2 dove low, out of the path of the mega smasher. Guyver 2 charged his and fired it in a matter of seconds. In this weakened beam it easily bounced off our armor, but it did distract us. As the energy faded away we faced a blank horizon.

Chapter 3

The sun was setting in the sky leaving an eerie orange glow on the pathway. I hurried back to where me and Larkin were staying. After the attack by the Zoanoid and Guyver 2 we decided to live together so that we can help each other if we are attacked. Of course my place was practically destroyed in the fight, so we have to stay at his. It is rather spacious but more helpful for one person. I stepped in the doorway.

I heard a banging sound and moved out of the way just as I saw Guyver 3 being thrown out of it. I stepped back as I saw the thing that attacked me the other day. But this time it had changed. It had a shield look alike on one of its arms, and three extending claws on the other. It was red and had five spikes sticking out of each of its shoulders. It turned its head towards me and growled "I was wondering where you are Guyver 1"

"You can try and fight me, but you will just die nameless, like all the others. GUYVER!" I screamed as I called the armor. As I came out of the blast shield I jumped at the Zoanoid with my frequency blade out. The Zoanoid was ready and with that shield thing, he knocked me into a wall. I struggled upwards just as I saw three red claws aimed at my belly.

I tried moving but he was to fast. All I could do was stand there as the claws stabbed through me. Blood poured from my respirators. I could feel the vibrations running through my stomach. I coughed up another wave of blood as the thing detached me from its claws. "ha ha ha, your so bad at this fighting Guyver, its time to take your control medal back with me."

He laughed at me. "leave him alone!" Guyver 3 called as he fired off a gravity bullet. I sat there kneeling, blood pouring down me, staring at the ground. "Your puny gravity bullets can do nothing to Zerberbuth!" The black spikes on his shoulder changed to white and a shimmering appeared around him.

The gravity bullet hit the shield… and did nothing, the shield just absorbed it. "Oh shit, that guy has his own shield… crap." Guyver 3 said. "ha ha, its your time to die now Guyver 3!" Zerberbuth yelled at Larkin. He ran forwards charging at Larkin like a mad bull.

"No! leave him alone, its me you want. Now take this damn control medal and leave!" I shouted at Zerberbuth. I straightened as I winced from the pain in my stomach. "leave while you still can Guyver 1, I may just forget about you." he snarled at me.

"No I won't abandon my friends, not to someone like you" I declared. I fired off several gravity bullets, to hope that his shield would break. It just absorbed it like Guyver 3's. I jumped just as he spat acid at my leg. It melted through my armor. I fell down and rolled back to my feet.

I fired my head beam at one of the tentacles on his head. It impacted and shattered the tentacle. As blood poured from his head he screamed at me "you bastard, you die for this!" I fired the head beam two more times at the other two tentacles, shattering them as well. As he stood there suffering I dived at him, jumped and kneed him in the face. His soft face melted back to normal as I dived over him.

"That is only a stupid little scratch, you die now Guyver 1!" he yelled as he lifted his arm with that strange green shield thing on it. It glowed an eerie green and then shot a high intensity beam at me. I dived out the way as a near by shop was enveloped in green energy. Guyver 3 charged at him from behind, but Zerberbuth span around and knocked him away with the shield. Guyver 3 disappeared into the wall as a house collapsed down onto him.

"its just you and me Zerberbuth, lets go!" I said as air got expelled out of my respirators. He sliced his claws at me, and I ducked and dove. He repeated it again but this time he was slower. I noticed this and though 'maybe he may run out of power…' Zerberbuth lunged at me but with his slow movements I easily dodged him. I brought my frequency blade up and sliced through his crusty, red armour.

His hand came flying off in a spray of blood. He fell back screaming an humanoid, gargled scream. Seizing the advantage I sprinted forward and sliced through his abdomen, severing his torso from his legs. As I stood there victorious as Zerberbuth's body melted away, the lights dimmed and I felt cold, I felt the suit detaching from me as I collapsed to the ground. I passed out before I hit the ground.


End file.
